Harry Potter and the Spirit Crystal
by HarryPotterFreak1313
Summary: Carried on from 'Nineteen years later'. Harry is married with children and lives in Shell Cottage, he finds a crystal that can bring back people from the dead,but only people who the finder is connected to...Lord Voldemort.


Harry was standing in his old Hogwarts robes in a forest, it was not the forbidden forest because the trees were younger and light was pouring through the autumn leaves. He looked around him and saw something glittering and glinting in the sunlight. He walked towards it, and a sudden noise of chatter and laughter erupted from somewhere. Harry stopped and listened, he could hear different voices all speaking to quickly for him to pick out any specific voice. He did not feel frightened or scared by the noises but continued to walk towards the glittering light, quite sure now that the voices were coming from that area. He stopped and looked down; he was now in the light and on what looked like a stone pillar, was a small piece of clear crystal. Harry picked it up and looked into it. There were faces in it and as harry looked closer he saw that the faces were of his mother lily, holding hands with James, they were both laughing and smiling. Then there was the face of his godfather, Sirius looking down at lily and James. Harry noticed the faces of Lupin, Tonks, and Fred Weasly and in the corner Hedwig, his faithful and loyal owl circling around the heads of his parents. Harry felt a thrill of excitement and turned the stone over. He looked down and saw a face, a face that made him shudder. Lord Voldemort, whom harry had defeated when he was just nineteen years old.

He dropped the stone on the leafy ground and ran, away from the forest and Voldemort's taunting face, away from the stone that showed the faces of his beloved family and friends that he had lost, away from the memories.

Harry woke with a start.

_It was just a dream. _He told himself. He felt next to him, but only to find the space next to him empty. He went down stairs where the smell of bacon and eggs wafted up to the bedroom. He sat down at the table and Ginny put a plate of food in front of him, he tucked in, suddenly ravenous.

"I think I might take the kids down for a walk on the beach after breakfast." He said with his mouth full.

"Ok, Albus has been bugging me about exploring that cave they found yesterday and lily has been wanting to swim in the sea. Though I don't know about the weather it looks as if a storm might be about to hit" said Ginny, looking out the window.

"Dad, dad," said lily running into the kitchen, "James has just hit Albus over the head with a book and then albus kicked James in the gut and now there fighting, come quick!" Lily said, pulling and Harry's jumper and tugging at Ginny's apron.

"Ill go and sort it out" said Harry sighing, "Lily put on your coat and boots, were going for a walk"

"La, la, la, lala!" Lilly sang swinging on Harry's hand and doing a funny little dance.

"Lilly would you stop that," said harry, looking down at his daughter, "I think my hand might fall off!"

Lilly laughed and raced after her brothers, who were already half way up the beach heading towards the cave at the end of the strip of sand and pebbles.

Harry looked up at the hill were Shell cottage stood, looking like it had just come out of a postcard. It had been Bill and Fleur's until a year ago, but when Bill got a job at the Ministry, they decided that it was best if they moved closer to his work.

"Dad," James shouted from the entrance to the cave, "Come _on!" _Harry sighed and rushed to where his children stood, breathless. Harry took out his wand and said _Lumos_. A beam of brilliant light exploded from his wand, lighting the cave entrance.

"Follow me" said Harry, he lead the children deeper into the cave until they could hear the sound of water, gushing all around them.

They eventually reached a chamber of the cave wear a strip of ice- cold water ran through the middle.

"Wow this is amazing," said Albus, running around the chamber, "look at me dad I'm taller than James!" Harry looked towards Albus, who was standing on a small bolder, grinning so hard it looked like his face would soon crack.

"All, be careful, your mother would kill me if you hurt your self!" said Harry. He turned around and walked towards the little stream in the centre of the cave. He was about to turn away when he saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye. He bent down to have a closer look. There in the icy water was a chunk of crystal, lying at the bottom of the small pool.

Harry put his hand into the pool, it was alot deeper than he had expected and he had to lean down to reach the crystal.

His hand clasped around the stone and he pulled his arm out of the water.

"What you got there, dad?" said James running up to him.

"Oh nothing," said Harry, pocketing the stone, "lets go kids, your mother will be wondering where you are." Thankfully it was dark in the cave do the children couldn't see his soaked arm.


End file.
